narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Uetto Hayashi
Uetto Hayashi is the main character for the spin off series Konaha Delta, Konaha Omega and Konaha Alpha. His name literally means Wet Forest in Japnese, he also goes by his Japanese name: Hayashi Uetto. Uetto is somewhat a protanginst in the series. Having been a desendant of both The First and Second Hokage, he believes in peace not fighting and though he believes in peace, he will fight for Konaha at even the cost of his life. Or any other village. He is a Genin from the The Hidden Leaf Village and a very skilled one at that. Konaha Delta(Before Start of the Series) In Konaha When he was a young child, he was trained by his father. The fear of him knowing his true origins; him being the reincarnation of the First and Second Hokages. Thus, he learned he never made it into the academy. But he did make it into the Chunin Exams and failed them. This drew tension between hm and his mother. As his mother was a ninja prodigy and she didn't want failer to live in her house. She decided to kill her son. Nanshou; Uetto's father, got wind of this and killed Sukkiri. His sensei(Suji Kaze) came to him and said that he has another chance in one year. Than his father went into ANBU status and he was put into Team 2. Konaha Delta(Start of the series) Team 2 Ark Uetto was put into Team 2: *Leader: Kazu Suji *Kyougi Zero *Tenkuu Rin *Hayashi Uetto This caused tension between Zero and Uetto because of the charm of Rin. But all in all: they become even closer, as brothers. There first mission was to spy on Orochimaru. But their judgement got the better of them and Kabuto Yakushi discovered them. Uetto used his Wood Justu and caused Orochimaru to reveal his plans: he is creating his son: Ankou. But Kakashi knew that Uetto was a reincarnation of the First Two Hoakges and he also knows that he wouldn't jump into battle. Uetto jumped into battle being qucily defeated by Kabuto. Orchimaru escaped; with his new born son and blew the place sky high. Team 2 was able to get out but in the nick of time. Then later, they find him but his son is already in his teens; making it that he intended for him to grow atleast to his teens and start leading a criminal life. They battle it out and Orchimaru is killed by his own creation. Later, he kills Kabuto and starts his own army of shinobis. Army Ark Ankou recieves an army from Konohagakure, Sunagakure, and the Hidden Mountain Village. Team 2 headed out. They were able to kill or defeat alot of enemy ninjas but Hitofuki Shuujuku caught up to them. He killed alot more than Team 2 alone. Ankou summoned his signature summoning: a giant serpant. Than the Tenth Hokage(Senpai Senju) steps into the battle, he uses all he knows and finally, he annocing that his brother Senpai Sachi will be the Eleventh Hokage. Senpai leaps off of the top of the tree top and draws enough power to create enough to make a Chidori. Uetto attemps to stop him but Kakashi gets in the way and all of the Joins and Genins in the forest witnesses the death of The Tenth Hokage. The funeral is held and Uetto starts to remember the good times he had with the Tenth: Helping him master Wood and Water Releacing and Justus. And many more. He walks back home and he lyies down on his bed. Jiraya got Uetto up out of bed and taught him the Summoning Technique. He said since he was not going to allow him to summon another toad, he said you can summon The Three Head Four Tailed Dog. And he only needed one chance and he mastered it. Hibiki Ark Kakashi is taking off of Team 2 and put in charge of Team 5. And Hibiki Sukima is put in charge of the squad. They get a mission notice from the 11th Hokage: Stating that they must go to the Land of Shikyo and protect the lands from The Sound Ninjas. Uetto gets board and starts to hit on Rin. This is a bad idea, and after saying something smart. Rin punches him in the face and he flies off of the cliff and into the river below. Forgetting that he is a master of Water Justu, Hibiki had to help his sorry ass out of the water. A few days later, Ankou struct. Zero tried to stop him but he was to fast for him and then Rin was almost killed. Then Uetto toke charge, he destroyed the bridge separting the Leaf with the Shikyo. This didn't stop Ankou, he jumped over the cliff and Uetto ran deep into the woods. And he pricked his thumb and started to do the hand signs for his summoning. He stopped in the middle of the woods and so did Ankou. He slammed his left hand on the ground and a huge smokescreen jumped out from under his hand, and Mutombatu appeared. He sniffed out Ankou adn lifted his enourmous paw and swatted him away like a fly. Uetto ordered him to chase after him but Ankou gto away. Uetto and the rest of the gang leaves and heade for home. Later, Hibiki wakes up in the middle of the night and flees the village; but he returns. Uetto is waiting in his house and notices that he is really Yamato's older brother.Andd just like Yamato, he can control wood as well. But Hibiki wants the power of the Second Hokage and Uetto fights him with all his strenght, not using his wood justu but using his water justu. Uetto quicley follows Kakashi's Chidori and learns it from watching him do it during their battle with Ankou. Uetto uses the Chidori and killing Hibiki. The 11th Hokage quickly found out that Hibiki was really a Sound Ninja and that he was killed by Uetto. Sound Village Ark As the 11th learned more about the Sound Village, he deploys a team: *Hayahsi Uetto *Hitofuki Sasuga *Kyougi Zero *Hitofuki Shuujuku They move onwards towards the Sound Village and when they get their, they are ambushed by Sound Ninjas. Zero took them on. The other three ran onwards and Kumori ambushed them next. And Shuujuku waged battle against him. only two remains, and Kabuto appeared and Sasuga waged his power against him. Now its only Uetto, he is ambushed by Ankou and they start to battle. Meanwhile, Hayashi Nanashou; Hayashi Uetto's father arrives in the Leaf Village and he is looking for the 11th Hokage. He finds him mediataintg and asks where his son is and he explains where he is and he heads out to his location. Uetto is losing the battle and Kabuto has already defeated; not killed Sasuga. Zero has killed all of the Sound Ninjas with little or no effort. Shuujuku is losing the battle but Kumori is about to use his forbidden justu, but Shuujuku uses his ninja style before Kumori had a chance to and he killed him. Sasuga is on the verge of death, Kabuto kills him with a kunai. Uetto, faces many multi shadow clones created by Ankou. Nanshou arrives and sees the dead bodies of the Sound Ninjas and runs into the next room; Shuujuku has already killed Kumori. They run into the room where Sasuga is and notices that he was killed. He picked his body up and haled it over his left shoulder and ran to a locked door. They realized that Uetto was battling Ankou. Zero busted the door down and Ankou escaped. They walked back to Konaha and held a funeral for Sasuga. Part 2: Konaha Omega Omega Ark A new team member has been added to Team 2. Now lead by Uetto Hayashi. His name is Omega. He has a shadowy past and the only one that knows it is his brother Zero. Zero and Omega continue there war against each other. Uetto orders them to stop and they must comply to thier Jonin Leader. They head out on orders of the 11th Hokage stating that Ankou has joined Akatsuki. Uetto asks if Shuujuku and Seishou Teishu could join them and they happly excepts and they go on there way. When they get to the Akatsuki lair, Madara Uchiha was waiting for them. Omega gladly stepped up to the plate and said "Uchiha destroyed my life and my family!!!!" And they started to battle. It was later reveled that Omega's name is really: Uchiha Omega. Uetto was attacked by Kabuto and Uetto stated that he will end him just as you ended Sasuga. Kabuto battled him and Seishou was attacked a friend of Hibiki; his name: Tabi. They waged battle deep into the forest. Zero on the other hand followed Seishou to aid him in his battle. Rin stayed on the sidelines. Omega also revealed his ture first name, whcih isn't omega but: Nendai. Madara fleed after realizing that he was dealing with an Uchiha Elite. Kabuto, tried to kill Zero but he used his Chidori and stabbed him in his heart making it sure he's dead. Kabuo died. Nandai than disappeared, it's possible that he went back to the Uchicha Village. Training Ark During this ark, the main characters are getting trained. The List is below: *The 11th Hokage trains Hayashi Uetto. *Shuujuku is trained by Sentou Sensei. *Rin is trained by Sobou Shuseki. They are training for a possible threat. And Akatsuki tains their members: *Nandai is trained by Itami. *Madara is trained by Zetsu. *Itachi is trained by Kisame. During the training, the 11th learned that they can only train for only a few months. Because of The Akatsuki is planning on the destuction not just Konaha but all of the contries and redeem the Uchiha Clan. With the help of theier own new weapon: Nandai. Attack of Akatsuki Ark The training is over for both the Akatsuki and the Leaf VIllage. And the Akatsuki atttacks The Hidden Sand Village first. Gaara's desendant: Yuuku. Defends the village, but he can only kill so many. Meanwhile, Uetto and his father(Nanshou) waits for Itachi, Kisame, and Nandai. The trio arrived a few hours later, they arrive, Nanshou, with out thinking attacks and is almost killed but is saved by Hyuga Koga. Nanshou asks why a Leaf Ninja saves an Akutsuki. He replies that good or bad, a life is not worth wasting, he also states that he learned that from Uetto when he saved his life. Seeing this Nandai turns over a new leaf and turns on Akatsuki. Meanwhile, The 11th Hokage and Uetto is protecting the Hokage Monument. Itachi, arrives at the mounument and starts to attack Uetto, until The 11th Hokage tries to kill him, unforunatly , Itachi escapes his justsu. Then reappeares. He strikes Nanshou, but not killing him. Then Anko and they other living Sound Ninjas and Akatskui escapes. Leaving the dead behind. Part 3 Duirng the timeskip: During the timeskip, he becomes an ANBU Black Op. But he will reveal his face, making sure that his enemies knows who killed them.